


tiktok

by wwaengyu (btxt)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Kinky?, M/M, Maid Costumes, Smut, Top Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin, cross dressing, yeonbin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxt/pseuds/wwaengyu
Summary: yeonjun was supposed to go to the store but he forgets his wallet; typical yeonjun. so he goes back to the dorm to get his wallet but he sees something rather interesting.oryeonjun walks in on soobin recording a tiktok, a rather interesting tiktok
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	tiktok

The sight Yeonjun saw was indescribable but rather hot.

Yeonjun and Soobin were alone at the dorms, the maknaes in the company shooting for a program. It was a rare opportunity for them to be alone so they spent most of their time cuddling or having sex.

Yeonjun had informed Soobin that he would be visiting the store but as the forgetful person he is, he forgot his wallet. So he went back to the dorms to get his wallet but when he opened the door to his room, he was greeted by a treat.

There sat Soobin on his bed with a godamn maid costume. He had furry cat ears on and knee high socks. He was on his knees and his hands in the front were giving support to him in that position. The maid costume was black with a white apron tied into a bow on his back. Fuck that was hot.

Oh how badly he wanted to use that to tie Soobin’s hands up and fuck him senseless. Then it clicked. Soobin was filming a tiktok. 

Yeonjun had seen multiple tiktoks of boys wearing maid costumes on the internet. It rather made him proud of the fact that people are breaking gender norms and dressing codes, but he never imagined his beloved soft boyfriend to do something so kinky.

The sound from Soobin's phone was at maximum which explained why Soobin had not heard Yeonjun barge in. When the beat dropped, so did Soobin, dropping on the bed and ending up with his legs under him spread out on either side. 

This made Yeonjun choke on air and that’s when Soobin realized the presence another person in the room.

Soobin’s blood ran cold. He sure did love Yeonjun and shared all his secrets to the older. Well except this one. I mean, he did not want to be teased by his boyfriend now would he.

“Eeek!!! hyung!!!” Soobin squeaked, turning off the camera and yeeting it to the other side of the bed, he turned himself towards Yeonjun, keeping a hand in his chest as the deep necked costumes showed a _lot_ of his skin for display

Yeonjun licked his lips and smirked.

“Oh Soobin-ah, so this is what you do behind our backs?” he said, taking a step towards Soobin.

Soobin shifted a little back, straightening his legs a little to push himself back. “N-no hyung”

Yeonjun pounced on Soobin as if Soobin was his prey, pinning his wrists tightly on the mattress and kissing him intensely. It wasn’t a normal love filled kiss but rather hungry and dominating.

Yeonjun traced his fingers along the knee length sock and up to Soobin’s thigh. Yeonjun’s cold hands made Soobin gasp. Taking this as an opportunity he slipped his tongue into his wet cavern, exploring it.

Yeonjun started leaving kisses down Soobin’s jaw and down his neck while squeezing his thigh. Soobin was making pretty little noises from his mouth making Yeonjun’s dick awake in his sweats.

He left a trail of pretty little hickeys until he reached the clothing on his chest. He rose to see Soobin’s fucked out expression. “Always so pretty hmm?” he asked in a sweet tone now sitting right on Soobin’s dick, caressing his cheek.

Soobin did not answer due to the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Yeonjun grabbed Soobin’s hair tightly which made Soobin release a moan, talk about duality.

“Answer me baby, dressed up all good and sexy for a tiktok? Who are you trying to seduce, hmm?” Soobin only moaned in respond. Yeonjun grinded his hips down on Soobin’s dick, making Soobin moan louder.

“W-wanted to m-make a t-tiktok f-for hyung” he replied trying his best to not sound aroused. 

Yeonjun crashed their lips together. Soobin grinded on Yeonjun’s dick earning a growl from him.

“Desperate are we now baby....”

“Y-yes hyung, want you to ruin me.....” those words made Yeonjun spawn a list of curses. He turned Soobin on his back quickly untying his apron and throwing it on the bed and now unzipping his costume.

Losing patience, he ripped off the costume throwing it on the ground. He flipped Soobin back on his back and started sucking on his nipple, the other bud being rubbed between Yeonjun’s fingers.

Soobin moaned loudly, causing Yeonjun’s dick to twitch. He rose up once again to see the beautiful masterpiece called Choi Soobin. How his nipples were covered with spit or how the trail of hickeys were turning into a beautiful purple.

Yeonjun’s hands roamed all over Soobin’s skin and as he continued the trail of hickeys to the waist band of his underwear. Gripping on the elastic, he looked at Soobin for his consent. Once Soobin gave a little nod, Yeonjun pulled down the clothing freeing his throbbing length. Soobin moaned at the feeling of his length being freed

“H-hyung”

“Patience bub.”

Yeonjun walked over to the bed side drawers, returning with lube and condoms. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and rubbed it together to make it warm. He then circled his finger around Soobin’s rim, entering him slowly. He entered two fingers, curling it inside, feeling the heated walls.

Soobin moaned loudly at that, “M-more...”

Yeonjun smirked at that and entered his third finger, thrusting it in and out at a fast pace. Soobin moaned loudly at this. Yeonjun went back up to his chest sucking on his nipples.

“H-hyung, want you” Soobin said almost in a whisper, but thankfully Yeonjun heard him. But Yeonjun being Yeonjun wouldn’t let go without teasing him.

“What is it bub? I can’t hear you."

“Hy-yung want your-” Soobin could not complete his sentence as Yeonjun went up to his neck and sucked on his sweet spot, nibbling on his ear.

“What is it bin-ah you have to speak loudly.”

Soobin was in cloud nine, unable to speak because of the pleasure, but knowing his boyfriend; he knew what would turn him on even more.

“Hy-hyung” he whispered.

“Yes bub?” Yeonjun asked, moving closer towards Soobin’s face.

“Want you to fuck me until I can’t walk, until the entire world knows I was fucked by the Choi Yeonjun. _Want you to destroy me...._ ” he said the last sentence in a rather seductive whisper.

That’s it. Yeonjun lost it, he released an animalistic growl. He removed his fingers causing Soobin to whine at the emptiness.

Yeonjun quickly dragged his sweats along with his boxer down; he rolled a condom on his dick. He lifted Soobin’s legs and entered Soobin in one go.

Soobin moaned loudly while Yeonjun left little grunts. After adjusting to the length Soobin whispered a quite ‘move’ and Yeonjun slammed repeatedly into his hole.

He moved his hips in a fast pace, Soobin’s headband now missing; spit dribbling down his chin and his fists turning white from griping the sheets so tightly.

“H-hyung _ah_ want to _ah_ want to ride you”

“Sure bub,” Yeonjun lied down on the bed while Soobin climbed on his torso, throwing one leg on the other side of yeonjun and slowly sinking down on his dick.

“Fuck babe you’re so tight....” Soobin only moaned loudly as he could feel Yeonjun's dick even deeper in his hole. He kept bouncing while yeonjun tightly held his torso which was for sure going to leave bruises for tomorrow.

Yeonjun could feel a tingling feeling. “Bin-ah....I’m close....”

“Me too h-yu _ah_ hyung....”

Yeonjun grabbed Soobin by his shoulders and pulled him to his chest, lifting his hips slightly and slamming into him. Soobin held his bicep tightly while moaning loudly.

“Let’s cum together.....” a few more thrusts and then both of them came.

Soobin rolled off Yeonjun’s chest, both of them panting heavily as they came down from the high. Yeonjun turned towards Soobin kissing his temple. “I’ll get you a cloth, yeah?”

Yeonjun got up taking off his condom, tying it and throwing it in trash while he went into the washroom to return with a warm cloth. He wiped the cum off of Soobin’s stomach and noticed that he had fucked Soobin with that knee high socks.

He removed the clothing and got him a fresh pair of boxers and one of his over sized t-shirts. Soobin whined about dressing up but he complied ever so.

Yeonjun too changed his clothing, throwing the dirty ones into the laundry and the costume into the trash. He climbed the bed and threw a blanket over the both of them, cuddling his boyfriend.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t have torn that dress, I have to return it.” he pouted

“How could you expect me to not tear it when you looked so fuckable?" Soobin blushed furiously when he heard Yeonjun's words and buried his head into Yeonjun’s chest.

“What were you doing, in my room too?”

“Remember Daehwi? He had done it; it looked so cool hyung so I wanted to try it. As for your room, it has a single bed, I cannot do it on my bunk now, can I hyung?” yeonjun chuckled at the Soobin who looked so adorable when he talked about his idea with big puppy eyes. Yeonjun tangled their legs, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s shoulder and whispered into his ears,

“You should try a nurse costume next time.”

“HYUNG!”

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i wrote a smut. this is my first time writing anything and i chose it to be a smut ;) comments are appreciated!! also tell me if i need improvement anywhere.  
> [BUT MODEL YEONJUN THOOOO, I WAS LITERALLY SCREAMING WHEN THE NEWS CAME OUT.  
> YEONJUN FIGHTING!!]


End file.
